A Delinquent's Sadistic Hour
by StarryeyedRin
Summary: As Raspberyl holds her first class, Mao stalks her- and then he realizes he's fallen into her trap... as the classroom is empty and it's only the two of them. A Song fic. MaoBeryl


Title: A Delinquent's Sadistic Hour

Summary: As Raspberyl holds her first class, Mao stalks her- and then he realizes he's fallen into her trap... as the classroom is empty and it's only the two of them. A Song fic. MaoBeryl.

**A/N: Where do I get these types of ideas? LOL. I guess the Raspberyl song inspired me the most by it's line: "Punish the wicked with a kiss"... I think the wicked is Mao. XD … This is probably OOC OTL … I blame the song! xD**

**Anyway, in this, Raspberyl shows off her rare sadistic side that I might have over exaggerated just a tiny bit. Just a bit. No. Maybe a lot.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was thirty minutes to her class, and it would be five until Raspberyl, his rival got there. It was her first day of being a teacher, and he knew no-one would come to her class, so he had to be careful. But since when had he chose to stalk her? Well, the question never really ran his mind. His excuse was to prevent Beryl from damaging the school with her delinquency, but there could be another reason to it, as well. He just never really thought it well. Maybe he didn't want to know.

He chose the perfect hiding spot- underneath her lecture table, her teacher's desk, where she would never catch him. For all he knew, that delinquent had no idea he was even in there! Which, in his case- was a good thing. A very good thing.

The door slammed open at perfect timing, and Raspberyl walked in, hands full of books that looked like replicas of her own, except her own book had a different feel to it. She immediately placed one for each desk, seemly eager and yet a little impatient in waiting for her class to show up. If they would show up. And Mao hoped they didn't, because it would be more of a chance of getting caught.

While she waited, she began to sing a certain song that sent Mao's hair standing up, a song he didn't recognize.

"_Grasp my cherry heart~_"

She set the books off the desks and began cleaning the table.

"_All eyes on the evil idol~_"

She locked the doors, and pulled shades on all the windows, making Mao very suspicious of why she did so.

"_Seducing the innocents~_"

Now that was questionable. Since did Raspberyl seduce anyone? It almost made him chuckle, but it did make him grin.

"_A demonic lecture~_"

She put the books back on the desks and went through each of them, making sure each of them were the right ones.

"_Strange reaction to my lips~" _

She went back to the lecture table Mao was hiding up, and started to bend down, and his heart beat like a firecracker.

"_Punish the wicked with a kiss~_"

She grinned, staring straight into Mao's eyes. He was cornered. There would be no escape.

"I guess it's only the two of us, today, Mao." She whispered, with a mischievous glint in her eyes and a sparkle of her newly bought glasses. "I guess that means I'll just have to teach you~"

"Sh-shut up. No way I'll be in your class." He responded rudely, and she gave a tsk tsk.

"But class has already started and it's too late to back down now! Plus, your the only one here- so I guess you've accepted my offer for private tutoring classes, huh?" She said back, grinning.

"No way- why would I want to be taught from you?" He replied, but her grin only got wider.

"Punish the wicked with a kiss, Mao." She slowly whispered with a pink blush, and then added after a little bit of a chuckle; "And you are the wicked."

He gave the minute to stare at her with a weird expression. Then he said, "Why would I be punished by someone as gullible as you? You couldn't hurt a fly."

She grinned at full force now, and leaned towards him.

"Watch me." She said in a low tone, as she leaned closer to him.

"Stop it! Don't get any closer to me! I'm warning you!" He shouted. Strangely there was no one was there to back him up. As the hallways were empty.

Then he realized something- had she planned all of this? She knew he was going to stalk her as long as she was a teacher- he knew that, but what if by some crazy chance that she wanted him to stalk her? He never really thought of that either, but the thought sent shivers down his spine.

His thoughts were interrupted by her response.

"Oh, I will." She whispered. "Believe me, Mao."

And just as she leaned even closer- her lips not too far away from the honor-student's; there was a knock on the door.

"Hello- um.. I- I would like to participate in Ms. Beryl's class." Said a shy demon.

"Sorry!" Beryl replied, sounding a little annoyed. "Classes are closed for today!"

"But-" The demon was interrupted by a yell from Mao.

"THERE IS CLA-" He was stopped by the hand of a delinquent who wouldn't give up.

"Mao! Quiet down." She whispered. "I'm not done with you."

"Isn't that Lord Mao's voice?" Another bystander said- and surprisingly- he was Almaz.

"There's no class today, guys. And Mao isn't in here- he's back at the Overlord's castle, I'm pretty sure."

Mao took the moment to glare at the delinquent.

"Just in case.. I need to check." Almaz said, but as he went to turn the door, he realized it was locked. "Wait- why is the door locked, Ms. Beryl?"

"It's cleaning duty!" The delinquent lied.

"But isn't class time right now?" Almaz asked.

"Well it is, but right now it's private lessons only." She responded.

"Okay... but who are you teaching?" Almaz asked.

"Errh- N-no one I'm still waiting for them." She lied.

Almaz raised one eyebrow then after a while he shrugged, and him and the crowd walked away. Mao screamed in his mind, knowing nothing would save him now- from this delinquent who wanted to punish him. He was trapped in a tiny space with his rival that had all intentions of humiliating him.

It almost made him angry. No wait, recheck- it made him furious!

"Alright Mao! Get prepared for this kiss!" Raspberyl whispered, uncovering his mouth.

"Just let me go already! Who wants to be punished by you, anywa- Mrrph!"

That was the sound of Beryl locking lips with the Overlord, in a short, sweet, yet strangely powerful kiss, and Mao being taken by surprise. He didn't think she'd actually do it- but she did it! And that alone.. very well shocked him.

Of course, right when they kissed, the bell ringed, and Mao pushed her away fighting to get out of the classroom.

"I'm out of here.." He screamed, almost out of Beryl's grasp, until she wrapped her arms around him in an attempt to keep him there.

"Ergh! Wait! You still have four more periods, Mao!" She responded.

"Four more periods with you? I'd rather die!" He shouted back.

He pushed her away, taking the chance to dart through the door and away from the grinning delinquent.

"At least I know now what your lips taste like, Mao." She whispered to herself while licking her lips.

* * *

**A/N: Lol, this is so weird. Then again, my ideas are always weird. OTL**

**This story itself is weird. I have no idea where this idea came from (wait yes I do, I'm just making excuses!) … **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed even through it's totally OOC for Raspberyl (I just love to write her out of character, don't I? … The Delinquent Overlord is a fiiine example OTL)**


End file.
